A variety of signal circuits for storing, controlling, processing and/or driving electronic signals are widely used as important hardware components in the modern information societies. For example, the signal circuit may be included in a chip/die and packaged into an integrated circuit. In addition, the signal circuits with different functions may be further integrated into an electronic system.
In the electronic system, different signal circuits may be coordinately operated to exchange data. During the process of exchanging data by the signal circuits, the signal circuit which issues the data may also provide a corresponding reference clock. According to the reference clock, the signal circuit which receives the data will successively acquire all bits of the data.